1775 (ToTP)
1775 (MDCCLXXV) was the 1775th year of the Common Era (CE), the 775th year of the 2nd millennium, the 75th year of the 18th century, and the 6th year of the 1770s decade. 1775 was the sixth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1775 occurred on April 24th, 2016, and was the sixth year of the Project. 1775 comes after 1774 and is followed by 1776. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * The Far East Company begins to repair and develop Fort Prince Cecilo Island to be used as a minor source of income and a resupply point for its trade routes, as well as also purchasing four ships for transportation and planned Far East trade missions."Prince Cecilo Fort, abandoned for 15 years, has begun to be transformed, with s laveworkers and a an administrator and his family sent to begin repairs of the fort, the expansion of its docks, and the construction of further housing, warehouses, and a wHine plantation to take up most remaining space on the island. The FEC has also purchased four ships of fair size and quality, with experienced crews and mostly competent captains, initially to aid in the transport of labor and goods, but soon to set out to open the Far East for Ceraldean trade. May God bless them, the Queen, and the Holy Kingdom, and show favor to them as they restore prosperity to his children." 4/24/2016 5:56:02 AM by Texar * The Rikdag of the Kingdom of Sechitentia offers to sell tar to the Far East Company."Noticing the trade fleet build up of Ceralden. The Sechitentian riksdag decides to offer to sell them tar to keep their trade vessels in good shape and sea-worthy. They of course note that Sechitentia won't give tar for free. Thus Sechitentia asks for something in return." 4/24/2016 7:44:24 AM by surveyor221 * The High Kingdom of Tyr expands southward."High Jarl Advisor decides to expand the claims of Tyr They claim the Islands south of Tyr. With several hundred colonist. Murtr, Bjorn and Blodorn Tribe are founded." 4/24/2016 8:34:26 AM by Epicsauce4000 * In the Principality of Atriarus, the cousin of the Prine is burned at the stake for heresy."The cousin of the Prince is burned at the stake for heresy." 4/24/2016 9:14:21 AM by expertraider * The Secretary of Interior for the United Republics of Islandia proposes shortened trade lanes to the Old World."The Secretary of Interior proposes new trade lanes that would shorten travel to the old world by several days." 4/24/2016 1:26:18 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Prime Minister of the Republic of Lyon begins to focus the trade, military, and territory of Lyon, and organizes expeditions to explore Lyon's region further."The Prime Minister of the Republic holds a meeting to discuss the various policies of Lyon, involving trade, military and territory. The Prime Minister also creates organized expeditions which include militia, explorers and cartographers to go explore the areas around the Republic." 4/24/2016 1:44:27 PM by alexbleu1 * The Chieftess of the United Tribes of Quxan recruits approximately 3,000 new infantry, and begins to try to use procupines in warfare."The chieftess recruits 3k new infantry from the new tribes. After researching and discussing with her generals, she has decided to use Porcupine in war. She begins gathering them by the hundreds." 4/24/2016 7:37:39 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * The Prime Minister of the Republic of Lyon orders the production of a new fishing fleet."The Prime Minister orders the production of a new fishing fleet, the dry docks are in full spin as the ships are being constructed." 4/24/2016 8:18:08 PM by alexbleu1 References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project